Sword Transcending Time
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: A twist on the original InuYasha story, putting Sesshoumaru in this time period as well as the past. It's also going to show a bit more loving and comic side of Sesshoumaru ; Rated MA, just in case. ON HIATUS/BEING REWRITTEN
1. Info

**Sword Transcending Time 0- Info**

Tsuki Seiya is a 15 year old Miko at the Tsuki Shrine, her family shrine. On her fifteenth birthday, she inherited the title of Priest and is now in charge of the shrine, as well as protecting an ancient sword known as Tsuki-j'ou, the Queen of the Moon. As protector of the sword, she comes across another duty, to discover the truth of her past life and assist her past self's nephews in their quests and change history, stopping the devastation of a Human Demon War that ransacked Japan in the mid 1500s. Appearance wise, she only leaves the shrine for school, so either wears her red and white Miko kimono or her green and white school uniform. She also has waist length black hair and green eyes, and she is close to six feet tall, despite her age. She normally wears her hair back in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck and wears a moon shaped pendant on a choker.

Lady Mai was a great demon, the lady over the eastern lands of Japan during the beginning of the feudal era. She bore the swords Tsuki-j'ou and Taiyou-j'ou, the Queen twins, forged from her own fangs. She was also the sister of the Lord of the West, Inu no Taisho, and the aunt of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. According to the legend, she died protecting a human, just as her brother did, though the human she died to protect was the same human that her brother died for, the mother of Inuyasha. She is the founder of the Tsuki and Taiyou Shrines, which are separated by provinces. She is also the ancestor of the Tsuki and Taiyou families, though the Taiyou have been mixed with humans so much that the demon blood in them is barely present and overshadowed. The Tsuki family, however, remain nearly pure demons, the result of long lives and inbreeding (With Demons this isn't rare, because it preserves the blood line. Though the marriages are limited to cousins and it is against the rules of the clan to marry a sibling.). Appearance wise, she looks the same as Seiya, though with an older appearance, around the age of twenty while Seiya looks like she's fifteen and her hair was silver blond with black streaks in it and her eyes were hazel mixed with green. She also had a navy blue stripe on each cheek and a maroon crescent moon on her forehead, as well as a blue stripe winding down both arms from the elbow and stopping on the back of her hands.

Tsuki no Mari to Mina were the twin daughters of Mai and her brother, and therefore the older sisters of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, though their existence was kept secret. Mari was the first to be in charge of the Tsuki Shrine, while Mina was in charge of the Taiyou Shrine. Both use the name of their shrine as a surname and are alive until the end of the Human Demon War.


	2. Beyond the Well

**Sword Transcending Time 1- Beyond The Well**

"This sword has been passed down through this family for centuries. Since the end of the Human Demon war Four hundred and Fifty years ago. Protect it well. As the young Priest of this shrine, it is your duty."

"Hai, Chichiue (Father)." Father presents the sword to me and I slide it into my belt. Today is my fifteenth birthday, the day of my coming of age ceremony. Today I was named the priest of our shrine, the Tsuki Shrine. My name reflects this, Tsuki Seiya. I stand at the same time as Father and leave the room. Today is a big event; all of the local priests are present. Including the priest of our neighbor shrine, Higurashi.

As tradition dictates, I unsheathe the blade and make ready to defend myself from an attack. I can feel a slight humming in the hilt, and my hand is burning slightly. I must be strong. I am descended of a long line of Shinto Priests who have spent centuries protecting this sword from dark forces. Huh? I don't recognize one of the faces. A civilian here to watch? After a moment, the burning stops and the humming dulls to almost nothing.

I swing the sword and slice the log that Father set up in half, signifying that the sword accepted me as its wielder. I sheathe the sword, the ritual completed. The crowd bows, acknowledging me as a priest (Note: in the Shinto beliefs, whether a priest is male or female, they are called a priest). I bow in return and step to the ground. Higurashi is the first to approach me.

"Congratulations, Seiya." I bow.

"Thank you, Higurashi-sempai." The crowd disperses, leaving me alone with my father and the shrine.

"Excuse me." I turn and face the person. The civilian I spotted at the back of the crowd before. "You're Tsuki Seiya right? The new Priest here." I nod.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"That sword. I've seen it before. Do you know where your family acquired it?"

"If you have been to this shrine before, you have seen it. My family have been protecting this sword for over four hundred fifty years. Since the end of the Human Demon War." The man nods slowly and I notice that he only has one arm. Did he not want a prosthetic? He's watching me. I can't tell what his expression means though. "You look like someone I used to know."

"I'm sorry. You have me confused with someone else then. I have not seen you before." I turn and go to the fire, to place the sword in its resting place. I set it down and sit in front of the fire. I have school tomorrow.

*Next Day*

"Seiya! You'll be late if you don't hurry." I finish getting my uniform skirt on and hurry into the kitchen, grabbing a bento from the counter.

"See you after school, Chichiue!"

"Don't forget the sword. It will conceal itself to the human eye outside the shrine, but you must keep it with you at all times when you are not at the fire or asleep." I nod and hurry to the fire to get the sword.

"Itekimasu!"

"Itterashai." I hurry to the Higurashi shrine and look around for Kagome. She's not out yet? A scream?! I hurry up the stairs and to the source of the sound.

"Kagome!" The well? I hurry into the well house and stare at the well. Kagome's brother Souta is staring at the well, horrified.

"Souta-kun! What happened?"

"Onee-chan ha…!" He points at the well and I run down to it, looking in. The seals are broken. How did this happen?

"Souta-kun, go get your grandfather. Tell him what happened and get a ladder or rope. I'll go down and make sure Kagome is safe." He nods and runs out of the house, closely followed by their cat Buyo. I jump into the well and gasp when a purple light surrounds me.

I land at the bottom and grab a vine to climb out. There definitely weren't any vines here before. I get out and stare at the scene around me. A forest? "Kagome-san?! Doko ni?!" I climb out of the well and make sure the sword is still in place. I dropped my bags in the well house. Oh the sacred tree. I hurry through the trees to the Sacred Tree and stare.

There are people aiming arrows at Kagome! She's standing on a root. I pull out the sword and step between them and Kagome. "Explain this!" They stare at me and hurry forward, attacking us. They manage to get my sword away from me and tie both me and Kagome up. They carry us to a village and I look around. This looks like the Feudal Era. But that's impossible.

"Kaede-sama." An old woman walks over to us and stares at us both. After a moment, she grabs Kagome's chin and examines her face closely.

"You resemble my sister…"

"Kaede-sama. One had this with her."

"The Sword of the Moon Queen, Tsuki-j'ou?!"

"Hey! Put my sword down!" The old lady pulls it out of the sheathe, but drops it immediately. "It only allows the priest of the Tsuki Shrine to wield it. No other may carry it." I twitch my head slightly and the sword flies into my hands, cutting the rope.

I summon the sheathe and untie my ankles, sheathing the sword as I stand up. "I don't know what's going on, but I think I am owed an apology, my friend as well." I replace the sheathe on my belt and untie Kagome. The old lady sighs and motions for us to follow her. We do.

"You both resemble people I know. My elder sister and the Lady of these lands."

"Huh."

"What are your names?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Tsuki Seiya desu." We sit down and I hold the sword in my lap.

"Tsuki? As in the demon clan Tsuki? The clan of Dog demon lords."

"I am no demon. And Demons don't exist. Not in a physical form as you suggest."

"Then explain your strange kimonos."

"This is our school uniform."

"Agh! We're so late!"

"Chichiue will kill me for this." I look around.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Screams fill the air and we hurry outside.

"Her again!?" A centipede monster. It goes straight at Kagome and I unsheathe the sword, blocking the attack.

"Kagome, run. Get to the well. Maybe you can get home. I'll catch up." She nods.

"That light?" I nod, looking towards the forest where we came. She starts running towards it and I stand my ground against the creature, blocking its path to Kagome.

"You go no further! No one threatens my friends and lives!" Where did I get this courage? Is it because I have an ancient sword with me? Either way. I block an attack and get pushed back slowly, towards the forest. I won't be able to delay it for long. Damn it! "Tsuki-j'ou, please. Show me your strength!" The sword starts glowing and the centipede flies back.

I break into a run after Kagome. I catch up with her at the sacred tree. "Kagome! Hurry and get to the well! It's coming!" I stare at the guy on the tree.

"Great. Oba-chan too?"

"Oba…who are you calling your aunt?! I don't even know who the hell you are!" Aw shit. It's back! The centipede goes straight for Kagome.

"Kagome-san!" The centipede pins her to the tree and glares at me. I steady myself and get ready to attack. Kagome pulls the arrow out of the guy's chest and a light shines. Kagome flies into the air and the centipede cuts her side, sending a jewel flying. I catch Kagome and stare as the centipede swallows the jewel and starts to get stronger. The guy attacks it and shreds it to bits.

"Hey! What's that glow over there?"

"The jewel! Remove it or the creature will return!" I hurry to grab the jewel out of the centipede and it turns to bones.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama." I back away from the guy and notice that he has dog ears. That's strange. I run to grab my sword and face him.

"I don't know what you want this for, but it made that thing stronger…no way am I giving it to you!"

"You're pretty brave…for a human." The guy sniffs the air and frowns. "Heh. Looks like I was rude. Oba-chan." My eyes twitch.

"I am Seiya! Sei-ya desu!"

"Either way. If you won't give me the jewel, then I'll take it by force!" He attacks me and I block his claws with my sword. A light surrounds me, repelling him. I hurry to help Kagome up and give her the jewel.

"I don't know why he wants this, but I can hold him back while you get to the well. We got here through that, maybe we can get home through it as well. Once you're safe, I'll block the well so he can't follow."

"But what about you?"

"Just go." She nods and starts running. The guy follows her. I get in front of him. "I'm your opponent." I block his claws as he attacks me and I go in for the attack after a moment, sending him flying back. He manages to hit me and I fly into a tree. The impact knocks me out.


	3. Shattered Jewel

**Sword Transcending Time 2- Shattered Jewel**

I wake up with a splitting headache and a terrible pain in my chest. I sit up and grip my side in pain.

"You shouldn't move around." I stare at Kagome. She didn't make it? Oh. That guy is here as well, with a rosary around his neck. I look around and spot the sword. I touch it and a slight hum welcomes my touch, reassuring me. There's a necklace around Kagome's neck, with the jewel from before on it.

"What did I miss?" I wince at a sharp pain and glare at the guy.

"Seiya-san, are you okay?"

"You can barely sit up."

"I'm fine. As you can see, I can sit up perfectly well." I stare at the spot the guy used to be at. There's a hole in the floor where he was laying. Strange. Kagome and the old lady stare at me. After a moment, they guy gets out of the hole and glares at me.

"What the hell?! I thought it was just that one!"

"Osuwari." He falls back down with a thud and I stare.

"So that rosary around his neck is a subjugation charm? And the word to use is sit." Another thud.

"But how are you able to use the charm as well? Strange indeed."

"Maybe it's that damned aura!" The guy gets up and glares at me.

"Aura?"

"Yes, you do have a strange aura about you. Perhaps that is the reason. You did say your family name as Tsuki."

"Eh? Tsuki?" The guy stares at me intently.

"I knew it. You _are_ Oba-chan."

"Quit calling me that! Ore no namae ha Seiya, chikusho na (my name is Seiya damn it)!"

"Heh. Then explain why you look and smell like her."

"Lady Mai is long dead."

"Lady Mai? Who's that?"

"The lady of the Eastern lands of Japan during the beginning of the Feudal Era. She was said to be the founder of the Tsuki Shrine and the creator of the sword that is protected by the shrine, Tsuki-j'ou. Lady Mai was one of two great Dog demons, both of whom were lords over two areas of Japan. The sword, Tsuki-j'ou was forged from her right fang, while its partner sword, Taiyou-j'ou was forged from her left fang. The latter sword is protected by a shrine located in the heart of the Western Lands, the Taiyou Shrine protected by the Taiyou family."

"You know a lot about that sword and the Lady…"

"As the Priest of the Tsuki Shrine, I must know of these things."

"Who was the other Dog Demon?"

"I do not know his name, but he is referred to as Inu no Taisho. Both were siblings and wielded two blades forged from their fangs. Inu no Taisho carried the swords Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. The swords of Heaven and Earth. However, the locations of Inu no Taisho's blades are unknown."

"Heh. Leave it to the old man to leave the swords where no one knows where they are."

"Old man?"

"Inuyasha is the youngest son of Inu no Taisho." I gasp and stare at him. No way.

"Well. If I resemble Lady Mai, I suppose I can understand why you keep calling me your aunt. However, it annoys me."

"Whatever, Oba-chan." My eye twitches.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit!" Four thuds accompany a light and the hole deepens. I sigh and lay down.

"It's about time you laid back down. You broke ribs earlier. It was foolish to take on Inuyasha with only a sword and no control of any powers." I roll my eyes and pass out. I wake up at around sunset and sit up. Kagome is gone. And so is Inuyasha. The old lady is the only one in here. "Feeling better?" I nod slightly.

"Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Kagome was kidnapped by bandits while you were sleeping and Inuyasha went after her to retrieve the Shikon no Tama." I nod slowly and struggle to get up. "You should not move around in your condition." I shake my head and try to leave. But I can barely move, and my chest is aching. I manage to get outside and stare at a light in the sky. "What is that?"

"It's the same color as the jewel the other day. No way!" The light separates and scatters.

"The Shikon no Tama! It's been shattered!" One of the shards flies at me and embeds itself in my chest. I scream as a fire like pain spreads from that point in my chest. I double over and clutch my sides. It feels like my ribs are being forced together, healing in a very painful way. No, more like it's being reversed slowly and painfully.

"Seiya?!" Kagome runs over, I can feel her aura and hear her steps. The pain stops suddenly and I collapse, gasping for air. "What happened?"

"One of the shards from the jewel…it flew at me and embedded itself in my chest."

"Are you okay?" I nod and get up. I flex my hand and gasp.

"Yea." My ribs don't hurt anymore. And my head isn't hurting either.

"Okay, now you really look like Oba-chan."

"Huh?" I stare at my hands and notice a blue stripe on my hand. I'm wearing a kimono, so I pull the sleeve up, revealing a blue stripe twisting up my arm. It's the same on my other arm as well. I hurry inside and unsheathe my sword slightly, enough to use it as a mirror.

There is a blue stripe on both of my cheeks and my eyes are a mixture of hazel and their normal green, slowly turning completely hazel. As I stare at my reflection, my hair changes color from the roots, from black to silver blond, and my ears disappear, reappearing on the top of my head in the form of dog ears! I gasp and drop the sword.

I take some of my hair in my hand and notice that it got longer in that moment. I stand up and notice that it reaches my knees now instead of my waist. Kagome and the old lady get inside and stare at me. Did this happen because of the jewel shard?

"So you are part demon." I stare at the old lady and Inuyasha comes in. He stares at me as well, his mouth hanging open. Suddenly, he starts laughing.

"It turned you into a half demon!" My eye twitches.

"Osuwari!" He thuds to the ground and I stare at my hands. "How…?"

"I had a feeling. Especially when Inuyasha said that you smell like Lady Mai as well as having her appearance. Most likely, you are part demon and when the jewel shard hit you, it brought out your demon blood, turning you from human to hanyou."

"How do I turn back normal? I can't go home like this."

"You are correct. You can't." I frown. "You can help Kagome and Inuyasha retrieve the rest of the jewel shards."

"Eh? Who said I was coming?"

"Fine."

"You should be able to return to normal if you can remove the shard of the jewel from your body." I nod and sit down, grabbing my sword and holding it in my lap.

"So, what's the plan?"


	4. Several Days Later

**Sword Transcending Time 3- Several Days Later**

I can't believe this. Kagome was able to get home, and I'm stuck here. At least I have the sword with me. I'm fulfilling my duty as the protector of it. And I've been having strange dreams lately. Of a woman and a man. I know I've seen the man before, but I can't place it.

The woman has the same facial features as I do, with a single blue mark on each cheek and a crescent moon on her forehead. Her hair is also knee length and sliver with black streaks. I can never tell the color of her eyes though. I wander around the village and notice strands of hair around the village. What on earth?

Kaede! I hurry to help the woman, I heard her screams. Corpses? I unsheathe my sword and cut the hair controlling them, a white light accompanying each slash. I hurry to Kaede and help her up.

"Are you okay, Kaede-san?" She nods.

"Yes, I am." I nod and help her inside while I hurry to the well. Inuyasha is fighting a demon. A pretty woman with a red comb in her hand. She's the one controlling the hair. And it's coming from a red skull.

"Kagome! Destroy that red skull!" She manages to get close to it and stabs it with an arrow, turning the woman to dust. Inuyasha falls to the ground and I catch him. "You okay?" He gets up and dusts off, arrogantly.

"Of course." I chuckle and catch Kagome.

"You okay, Kagome-san?" She nods and we head back to the village. "We should spread out from here to search. If this keeps up, it'll put the villagers in danger."

"Right. That's the second demon in a week to come after the jewel."

"Whatever." Kagome and I face Inuyasha.

"Osuwari." He slams into the ground and we go ahead to the village. We grab our stuff and start to leave. Inuyasha catches up with us and starts complaining.

"I don't know why I have to go with you two bitches!" I glance back at him and he shuts up. Somehow I've managed to make him terrified of me. We walk all day and stop to rest at sunset.

"That's strange."

"What?"

"I can sense a demon nearby."

"Where?"

"I don't smell anything. I think it's all in your head."

"Osuwari. I've never doubted my senses before. And they're stronger like this." Kagome nods and I hurry ahead. "I'll use the reflection of the sun on Tsuki-j'ou to signal you if I find something."

She nods again and I hurry towards the aura I sensed a moment ago. I come upon a pair. A man and a small imp of sorts, along with a two headed dragon. The man turns and I recognize his face just as I duck behind a tree to hide.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Someone is spying on us."

"Shall I investigate?"

"No need. It's a half breed of no consequence." My eye twitches and I stand up.

"Who are you calling a half breed of no consequence you arrogant bastard?!" The man stares at me in shock. Though the only thing showing emotion on his face is his eyes.

"Oba-sama?" Eh? My eye twitches.

"Ore ha Seiya da! Seiya! I'm nobody's aunt damn it!" The little imp approaches me, holding a staff with two faces on it. The mouth of one face opens and I pull out my sword, creating a barrier to protect myself from the flames that shoot out from the head. I walk forward and kick the imp in the head. "It's extremely rude to attack someone while they're talking!"

"How dare you?!" I block the imp with another kick and twist the staff out of his hands.

"Go away." Through all this, the man stares at me. I seriously recognize him. Oh! The guy at the shrine the other day! But that guy didn't have marks on his face and only had one arm. But I think it was the same person. Maybe this guy was reincarnated in my time? Like me and Kagome are reincarnated of people from this time.

Oh crap. That was the signal. I can sense Inuyasha and Kagome coming this way. Obviously, the guy can sense them too, because he rips his gaze away from me and stares towards them. After a moment, he disappears. The little imp retrieves his staff and jumps onto the dragon's back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait for me!" Sesshoumaru…? My eyes widen. According to the records, he died during the Human Demon war, wielding the Tenseiga of Heaven and another sword called Tokijin, forged from the fang of a detachment of the hanyou Naraku, who sparked the war in the first place. He only had one sword, perhaps the second sword hasn't been forged yet. He was a wandering lord, over the Western Lands like his father the Lord Inu no Taisho. I stare after them as Inuyasha and Kagome get here.

"Something here?"

"There was. They left when they sensed you guys coming."

"Who was it?" Inuyasha growls for some reason, examining the scent in the air. I think it has a sweet scent, like flowers and moonlight. But it's pissing Inuyasha off. I want to follow that guy.

"I think one of them was named Sesshoumaru." That really pisses Inuyasha off.

"You're not hurt are you?" I shake my head.

"No. They were both pretty rude."

"Heh. Figures."

"You know that guy, Inuyasha?" He shrugs. I think of something.

"If you're the youngest son of Inu no Taisho…and I know for a fact that Sesshoumaru is the name of the Lord of the Western Lands after the death of Inu no Taisho, who was _his_ father…"

"Brothers?" Inuyasha nods, glaring at me. Like I did something wrong by thinking aloud. "You think he might have a shard?" I shake my head.

"I would have sensed it on him. But I do want to follow them."

"Why?"

"I'm curious. That's all."

"Heh, curious enough to get yourself killed?" My eye twitches and I glare at Inuyasha.

"Did you say something?"

"No, not at all." I nod.

"Good."

"How do you do that?"

"It might be because I have a sword…" Kagome nods slowly and I sit down, thinking.

"Something wrong?" I shake my head.

"I actually kind of want to kick that guy's ass. I'm tired of getting called Aunt!" Though at least he was a bit more polite about that. But I want to kick that little imp into the next life. He pissed me off. Attacking me like that without a single word of explanation.

I get up and walk to the spot that Sesshoumaru was standing before. It's strange how I'm drawn to him. But then again…according to stories, Lady Mai and Inu no Taisho were in love, even though they were siblings. And it was a forbidden love, making them want each other even more, though they never got together. It's really late.

"We should rest for a while and start out again in the morning." I nod and sit down.

"Well I'm not staying here. It stinks."

"Osuwari." He slams into the ground and Kagome sits down.

"This is as good a place as any to rest." I nod and lay down. If something comes, we'll sense it.


	5. Intrigue

**Sword Transcending Time 4- Intrigue**

_"Onii-sama! What are you doing? If you go there, you'll be killed. And you haven't recovered from your previous fight either."_

_"Mai, you know why I have to go."_

_"Then I'll go with you."_

_"No. You have to help Izayoi with the baby. Especially if I don't survive."_

_"Onii-sama, please don't do this. At least leave Tetsusaiga and Sounga with me. I can hold onto Tetsusaiga until Inuyasha is old enough to wield it and seal Sounga in the pit where it belongs. I understand why you're leaving the swords to them in that way, but still. Don't you think it's a bit much to hide Tetsusaiga in the Right Pearl?"_

_"Not at all. And Saya will take care of Sounga."_

_"Onii-sama! Please. Don't do this. I'll go help Izayoi. Just don't…" I'm cut off by a kiss._

_"You don't have Tenseiga. If something happened to Izayoi, you wouldn't be able to do anything for her. I have to go."_

_"Fine. But please…come back alive."_ I sit abruptly. I hate weird dreams. But I think that it was a memory from my past life. It's still the middle of the night. And Inuyasha is awake, looking around.

The Right pearl…Tetsusaiga…so Inu no Taisho left his two fangs to his two sons, the Tenseiga of Heaven to Sesshoumaru, and the Tetsusaiga of Earth to Inuyasha. But he hid the latter in the Right Pearl. I suppose Izayoi was Inuyasha's mother. And I don't think that Inu no Taisho came back alive from that. Maybe…maybe I can find out more about Lady Mai from Sesshoumaru. And if I find out more about Mai, maybe I can find out more about myself and the sword. I lie back down and try to sleep. I can leave in the morning. I have no reason to stay with Kagome and Inuyasha. I fall asleep quickly.

_"Oba-sama."_

_"Oh, hello Sesshoumaru. I see Toto-sai got the sword to you safely."_

_"So that means he did die for that human."_

_"Yes. That makes you the Lord of the Western Lands now."_

_"I don't get it. Why did I get stuck with the useless sword?"_

_"Tenseiga isn't useless. Especially if you have someone to protect."_

_"Pointless. Oba-sama, sometimes you are as senseless as Chichiue."_

_"You say that now, but I'm sure you'll understand it some time."_

_"Why didn't you stop him? You've always been the only person he listened to."_

_"I tried. Believe me, I tried. He was determined to help her. Huh, your father was always an idiot when it came to things like that. He wasn't even recovered from that other fight. Stubborn idiot."_

_"Oba-sama…what did you ever see in Chichiue?"_

_"Again, it's something you'll figure out on your own. I really don't know myself actually though. It's kind of funny…you're a lot like him."_

_"Heh. I'm nothing like him. There's no way I'd stoop so low as to die protecting a human and a half breed infant."_

_"I remember Onii-sama saying that once. And look how he turned out."_

_"Oba-sama, are you trying to curse me?"_

_"Not at all. I'm just stating a fact. I should get home. I'll see you around…Sesshoumaru- sama."_ Another dream of my past life? I sit up and notice that it's morning.

"It's about time you woke up. We're about to head out. You coming?" I nod and get up. We head out and I notice that same aura from last night. Sesshoumaru…wait. Is my strange attraction because I'm the reincarnation of Mai, who loved his father and said that he was just like him? That's sad.

"I'm going ahead."

"Maybe it's best if we split up. I mean, you can sense the shards just as well as I can. We can gather them twice as quickly." I nod and go ahead, following Sesshoumaru's aura. Wait, what is that? I look around and notice the sound of fire and screams. Men screaming?

I hurry to the noise and notice a stream of fire, destroying an entire army of samurai. It's that little imp from yesterday! Damn it. Where's Sesshoumaru then? Oh, getting on a boat.

He notices me and smiles slightly, that look of shock from yesterday in his eyes again. The imp gets on the boat and they head down the river, towards the well. What are they doing that for? Wait, Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother. Perhaps he is going there to see him. I follow the river.

"Milord, perhaps we should ask Inuyasha-sama about the whereabouts of your father's grave." Sesshoumaru pushes the imp out of the boat and pins him under water with the staff.

"I'd rather not think about him." So he's not going to see Inuyasha. But why are they going towards the well? It doesn't make sense. "As far as our purposes concern, he is dead. Sealed to a tree."

"But rumor has it that the seal was released!" So he didn't leave because he sensed Inuyasha? Or was he just tired of looking at me? The only thing I lack from Mai's appearance is the moon on her forehead and the black streaks in her hair.

"You again." Oh crap. He noticed me. I step out of hiding and jump onto the boat. "What are you doing?" I sit down.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to get some answers. What are you two looking for?" Sesshoumaru stares at me and the imp gets back in the boat. I punch him back into the water.

"I don't have to tell you, a lowly Hanyou, anything." My eye twitches and I rest my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Lowly huh? Looks like you need a lesson in manners." For a second, I swear that his eyes fill with terror, and he backs up instinctively, staring at the sword.

"That sword…Tsuki-j'ou. How did you come to have it?"

"It's been passed down to me. My inheritance. Anyways. What are you looking for?"

"My father's grave." I raise an eyebrow.

"You're his son and you don't even know where he's buried? That's pretty sad. Wait, why are you looking for that?"

"I suppose it doesn't matter. However, I also have a question for you."

"Answer my question first and I'll answer yours."

"Sounds fair. My father's sword, Tetsusaiga is buried with him. I wish to collect it." I nod. The Right Pearl. But what does that mean? I can't say anything about something I don't know anything about. And I think that Tetsusaiga was meant for Inuyasha. "How is it that you bear such a strong resemblance to Lady Mai?"

"How should I know? Except that I'm probably her reincarnation."

"Hm. That would also explain why you are able to carry her blade without injury."

"Heh. I said the sword's been passed down. _Every_ one of my female ancestors have been able to wield the sword."

"Really? Then you are descended of her?"

"Who knows?"

"How can you not know who your ancestor is? Especially being a Hanyou." My eye twitches slightly. This conversation is going far too easily. Perhaps he is letting his guard down because I'm only half demon.

"What do you have against Inuyasha?" His gaze hardens and his face becomes emotionless again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, I would. It's pretty strange in my book for someone to get that mad about his own brother."

"And you would know that we are siblings how?" I smirk.

"I have my ways. Just like I know that the sword you're carrying is Tenseiga. One of your father's swords. The sword of Heaven, said to stop a hundred deaths in a single swing. And Tetsusaiga is supposed to be able to kill a hundred enemies with a single swing. I'm not stupid. You're after your father's strength, right?"

"And how would you know that? Not many in this generation know of those swords. Who are you really?"

"Finally, he asks a sensible question. Tsuki Seiya desu yo. And I would know this stuff, because I'm from the future."

"The future? And I'm supposed to believe that?" The imp gets back and I glare at him.

"And you don't? I would have thought that a demon lord such as yourself would believe something like that." Again, that look of curiosity is in his eyes. And he's smiling slightly. For some reason, his expression seems to have the imp worried.

"Then, if you are from the future, prove yourself."

"And _how_ would I do that?"

"If you are from the future, you should know the location of my father's grave. As well as the sword." I smirk.

"Like I'd tell you that, even if I did know. As far as anyone knows, the grave and sword are simply a myth. The only proof to the legends are the two swords of Lady Mai."

"One of which, you possess. Then you must know where Taiyou-j'ou is located."

"Of course. In the Taiyou Shrine in the western province. It's protected much the same as Tsuki-j'ou."

"For a Half Breed to know that, I suppose you're telling the truth."

"You suppose…?"

"Anno…Sesshoumaru-sama…is there a reason you are talking so easily with this lowly…?" I swat the imp out of the boat again and he sputters in the water.

"You were saying?"

"Absolutely nothing. Nothing at all."

"I thought not." We hit land and Sesshoumaru gets out of the boat, extending his hand to help me. I smile slightly and let him help me out of the boat. What on earth? I pull my hand away and stare at my palm.

It felt like lightning struck my hand just now. I snap out of it and notice that Sesshoumaru was just staring at his hand as well. Did he get that same feeling as I did? He starts walking and I follow him. I'm curious about the sword, Tetsusaiga. We get to a building that I immediately recognize as the Tsuki Shrine. I stop walking and stare at the building. It looks just like the shrine I grew up in. Sesshoumaru stops and waits for a woman to notice him.

"Can I help you, Sesshoumaru?"

"Onee-san."

"Please, don't call me that. We are all three of us aware that it shouldn't be so. What are you here for?"

"Information."

"Let me guess. About Chichiue."

"His grave, to be specific."

"Figures. Oh, you're traveling in the company of Half Breeds now?"

"No. She is an acquaintance." I walk forward and look around. Tsuki-j'ou starts vibrating and I notice that the priestess is carrying the same sword. She notices this as well and stares at me.

"You are aware that she looks almost identical to Hahaue?"

"Yes. I am perfectly aware of that, Mari."


	6. History Lessons

**Sword Transcending Time 5- History Lessons**

She approaches me and catches my chin, examining my face in the same way Kaede examined Kagome the day we ended up in this time.

"Remarkable. Your name?"

"Tsuki Seiya."

"And where are you from?" I do not like this. Maybe I shouldn't have followed Sesshoumaru.

"This shrine."

"Really? And you know this is your shrine how?" I back up and walk around, heading straight to the fire.

"Most shrines are arranged differently. At least in the location of the fire." Out of habit, I pull the sword off of my belt and lay it on the stand in front of the fire and sit on my knees, eyes closed. After a moment, I stand up and pick up my sword, leaving the fire as I slide it back into my belt. "Would someone not from this shrine be able to so easily locate the fire and know exactly how to handle themselves?"

"You have a point. Though I don't understand it. I am the only one at this shrine."

"Right now."

"Oh! You're from the other side of the Bone Eater's Well! Hahaue said many times that she was able to go to a future through that well. So it is possible to go through from the other side to this time." I nod. "Are you alone, from your time? The only Hanyou with that appearance?"

"No. A friend of mine traveled through the well with me. And I'm _not_ a Hanyou."

"Then explain your ears and smell." I sigh in exasperation.

"That damned Shikon no Tama."

"Oh. I noticed several days ago that it shattered and scattered throughout the lands. You have a shard of it?"

"Not willingly. The damned thing flew at me when it shattered and embedded itself inside me, making me like this." I indicate my ears and hair. There's no need to point out the stripe on my cheeks and arms. Suddenly, she starts laughing.

"Then you were already a half breed. But the jewel shard enhanced that when it hit you. Even if you were to remove the shard, you'd retain that form. Perhaps not on the other side of the well, but in this time you would."

"Great. I'm never gonna be able to get home then."

"That sword…in your time are you the guardian of Tsuki-j'ou?" I nod. "Then at some point, you must return to the shrine, unless you prove able to wield Taiyou-j'ou as well. By the look of you, it's possible that you are Hahaue reincarnated. So that's entirely possible."

"Um, I might be. I've been having dreams about the time when Mai was alive…"

"Oh, really? About what times?"

"Mostly it's the time just before…probably about two hundred years ago."

"Oh. I see. When Chichiue died." I nod. I didn't want to mention that.

"Wait. You're referring to Mai as your mother, correct?"

"Yes." I nod slowly. Then Mai and Inu no Taisho actually had a child together?

"Then…"

"Oh. You know stories of my parents?" I nod. Besides the dreams.

"Yes. My mother made a point to tell me about the sword mostly, but she went through telling me all of the old stories from before the shrine was built and such."

"Ah. Then you would know the location of Chichiue's grave. If not by stories then by your dreams of Hahaue's life."

"No. The only clue I have is Right Pearl."

"Right Pearl? That doesn't make sense. But then again, a lot of those two's conversations didn't make sense. Oh. Sesshoumaru left. Why were you with him anyways?"

"Curiosity. I ran into him yesterday. I recognized him and I was curious." Mari nods slightly and glances back.

"He's left you behind, Jaken. Perhaps you should catch up?" The imp runs off and disappears. "So, what are the stories your mother told you? I'm curious." I nod and Mari leads me to the fire, setting her sword on the stand.

"That sword…it's Tsuki-j'ou?"

"Yes. I inherited it from Hahaue. As my sister Mina inherited Taiyou-j'ou and lives in the Taiyou Shrine in the Western Lands of Chichiue."

"You have a sister?"

"We are twins. Identical except for the color of our marks. Mine are the same as Sesshoumaru-niisama, and Mina's are the same as Hahaue."

"Wow. No one ever knew about you."

"As it should be. We should not have been born. As it is forbidden to marry a sibling. Sesshoumaru's mother is a cousin of theirs, representing another clan. And Inuyasha's mother, Lady Izayoi, was a human lady, daughter of a great human lord. So, your stories?" I nod and we go to another room after I lay my sword on the ground in front of the fire. I feel very uncomfortable leaving it in front of the sacred fire not in a stand. We sit down at a table and Mari watches me.

"Let's see…Hahaue always told me one story, she said it was her favorite, because it was about Lady Mai and her brother, around the time that he died. She called it, sometimes, Mai no Youkai."

"Interesting." I think carefully and remember the story as Hahaue told it to me.

"Lady Mai and her brother, Inu no Taisho, were travelling to visit a human woman named Izayoi, who was with child, by Inu no Taisho, when they came across a demon army. They easily overcame the army, though both sustained severe wounds. From there, they continued to the estate of the Lady Izayoi, for she was expecting to give birth within days.

"Mai discovered that the humans at the Lady's estate were planning to attack them when they arrived and attempted to convince her brother to wait until the humans calmed down to go or to let her go in his place. She was unable to convince him to stop, despite his injuries, and followed him. Only to find that Izayoi and her son, Inuyasha, survived, while her brother died in the fire. When the fire died down, Lady Mai went into the estate to find that there were no survivors. So, she took her brother's swords and hid them."

"That is almost perfectly accurate! Amazing. The only thing is that when Hahaue recovered Chichiue's swords, she gave Tenseiga to Toto-sai, the man who forged the swords, for him to deliver to Sesshoumaru, and she had Myouga the Flea Demon seal Tetsusaiga in Chichiue's grave for Inuyasha to find when he was old enough. Though the only people that know where it is are Myouga, Toto-sai, and Hahaue. And Hahaue is dead."

"What about Myouga and Toto-sai?"

"Both of them are cowards. Oh." I sense something and look towards the well. Mari is looking the same way. There's a giant demon visible and it's got a woman, it looks like, in one hand. "That damned brother of mine. What on earth is he doing? Using the Un-Mother to trick Inuyasha."

"Un-Mother?"

"It's a demon that was born of the grief and pain of mothers that lost their children to war and famine. It eats souls of children and orphans in order to fill the void of grief."

"Then Inuyasha and Kagome are in trouble."

"Most likely. Oh. I understand the meaning of the Right Pearl. If Sesshoumaru figures it out, which I don't doubt he will, they'll be able to go to Chichiue's grave." I hurry to the fire and pick up Tsuki-j'ou. "You're not going are you?"

"I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha can handle himself, but I'm worried about Kagome."

"If you enter the grave, most likely, the sight of Chichiue's remains will jog all of the memories from Hahaue's life. Probably very painfully. You might not want to learn of your past life so painfully as that." I nod.

"I'll keep that in mind." I slip the sword into my belt and run towards the demon. Sesshoumaru is standing on its shoulder. I get closer and notice that I can't find Inuyasha and Kagome. The Un-mother is gone as well. Where could they be? Oh! At the river's edge! I hurry over and look around. Kagome isn't moving. "Kagome! Are you okay?"


	7. Tetsusaiga and Memories

**Sword Transcending Time 6- Tetsusaiga and Memories**

She's awake, but not moving. Oh. Chains. I unsheathe Tsuki-j'ou and slice the gremlins that are holding the chains in half. She swats her face and stares at the flea. That must be Myouga.

"Not as paralyzed as I thought."

"Kagome, we have to help Inuyasha before that demon eats his soul."

"Eats his soul?!" I point at the Un-mother and Kagome stares at it. "What's it doing?!"

"Eating him! We have to stop her."

"What is it anyways?"

"The Un-mother. A creation of the grief and pain of mothers that lost children to war and famine. It eats the souls of others to fill the void in itself."

"How do we stop it?" I notice the reflection on the water. So does Kagome. "Hey, that kid…is that Inuyasha?" I nod.

"An illusion, but yes."

"Then all we have to do is break the illusion?" Kagome gets up and runs through the water, splashing and disrupting the reflection. "Inuyasha! Wake up!" It stops and I relax slightly.

"I understand it now." Sesshoumaru shows up and grabs Inuyasha by the throat. I spot Jaken and kick him, ripping his staff out of his hands. I crack my knuckles and glare down at Jaken.

"I've been wanting to kill you, you annoying little Imp!"

"Ah!" He starts running and I smirk. It's not worth chasing him. Inuyasha yells and I look over. Sesshoumaru is pulling something out of Inuyasha's right eye. A black pearl? Oh! The Right Pearl! That's what it meant! Sesshoumaru drops Inuyasha and looks at him.

"You've outlived yourself, Little Brother." He goes to attack him and I hurry to get in the way, drawing my sword. The Un-mother gets there first, getting destroyed. Sesshoumaru smashes her head and looks around. "Jaken!"

"Coming Milord!" Jaken shows up, carrying the staff again. I must have dropped it in my hurry. Sesshoumaru takes it from him and stabs the pearl with the staff. The face of an old man on the staff starts laughing and a strange portal opens in the air in front of Sesshoumaru. He goes in and Jaken follows him.

"Come on!" I hurry to the portal and look at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Come on! You're just gonna let Sesshoumaru take your dad's sword like that? Without even putting up a fight?"

"What do I care? It's not like I want anything of the old man's anyways." Kagome joins me and starts into the portal.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going after him. It's your dad's grave. And he's about to steal from it. That's not right. And besides, it was pretty cruel to trick you like that. Don't you think?" Inuyasha gets up and follows her. I shrug and start to go in.

_"If you enter the grave, most likely, the sight of Chichiue's remains will jog all of the memories from Hahaue's life. Probably very painfully. You might not want to learn of your past life so painfully as that."_ I clench my fist and sit down to wait for them to come out.

"What am I doing? I don't care how painful it is. I want to know more about Lady Mai. And to find out the quickest way will be to go in there." I get up and go into the portal, coming out in a giant space, with skeletal birds and a giant skeleton in the middle of it all. No way, could that be…Inu no Taisho? A bird catches me and I wince at a pain. It feels like my chest is about to burst, and my head about to explode.

_"How cute. Onii-sama, he looks just like you!"_

_"Heh and you know that how? You weren't alive yet when I was born!"_

_"Onii-sama…"_ I get off the bird on the shoulder of the skeleton. Where are they? Inside! I can hear them. I jump inside the mouth and slide down to the cavern where everyone else is. I land with a painful thud and get up, rubbing my lower back.

"Itte…" I gasp and double over as another wave of pain hits me.

_"Oba-sama!"_

_"What, Sesshoumaru?"_

_"Onee-sama won't play with me."_

_"Shush, Sesshoumaru, you know you're not supposed to call them that."_

_"Gomenasai, Oba-sama."_

_"What do you want to play anyways? You know that Mari and Mina are supposed to be doing their duties at the shrine."_

_"Yea, I know. I haven't been able to practice at all the past few days!"_

_"Oh! That's what you want. Okay. I'll _play_ with you."_

_"Awesome!"_

"Seiya?!" Kagome…I get up and look around. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are fighting, and Jaken is hiding, cheering for Sesshoumaru. Kagome is running towards me. "Seiya? Are you okay?" I nod. But I don't know when the next wave of memories and pain will hit.

A life that long…about twenty years worth of memories hit me the last time, but it was more like a hundred years the first time. I understand why Mari said it would be painful. All those memories getting jammed into my head at once…it feels like my head will explode. The most prominent memories are the strong ones, when Mari and her sister were born, when Sesshoumaru was born, certain parts of helping to raise Sesshoumaru, and a few major fights both before and after that.

I can see why Mai said that Sesshoumaru was just like his father. "Seiya?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Could Inuyasha pull the sword out?"

"No. How did you know he tried?"

"It's meant for him. He should have been able to pull it out. What about Sesshoumaru?"

"I think it actually wouldn't even let him touch it." I nod.

"I figured as much." I wince and grip my side as another wave of pain hits me.

"Seiya?!"

"I'm fine." I think. It's another wave of memories. What'll stand out this time?

_"Hahaue! Where's Sesshoumaru-kun? We were gonna spar some today."_

_"I think he went with Onii-sama. I was about to head to the Shrine in the East."_

_"Oh, would you tell Onee-sama that I said hi?"_

_"Sure thing! See you."_ Finally. The end of it. The pain stops and I look around. Kagome is seriously worried. And Sesshoumaru looks like he's about to kill Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Look out! That Poison is acidic! It'll eat right through you!"

"Are you okay?" I nod and straighten up.

"Yea. I'm fine. No worries. Ugh. You again." Jaken comes over, brandishing his staff. "You annoying little imp!" I kick him square in the head and send him flying into the air, smacking against a rib with a loud cracking sound and tumbling bone fragments. Tetsusaiga…Inuyasha can at least fend off Sesshoumaru with it. I hurry to the spot where the sword is and grab the hilt. I jump back and stare at a burn on my hand. Oh shit. I double over as another wave of memories and pain hits me.

"_Oba-sama, you're willing to sacrifice yourself for that human?"_

_"Of course. I promised Onii-sama that I would protect her and Inuyasha."_

_"I swear, neither of you made any sense to me."_

_"I'll see you later eh?"_

_"And what will we do if you end up dying? You're already injured from that stupid fight with the panthers."_

_"Myouga will probably show up and let you know. Tsuki-j'ou is going to Mari and Taiyou-j'ou to Mina. If I don't come back alive, I'll trust you to take care of them, huh."_

_"Fine. You'd better come back though, Oba-sama. Onee-sama will kick my ass if she finds out that I didn't stop you."_

_"You can handle your own. You've got your father's acid claws remember? See you!"_ Okay, that's the end of it, I think. So far it seemed to be in chronological order, and that was just the end of her life.

"Seiya, are you okay? Seriously."

"Yea, I think that was the end of it."

"End of what? Ew! Get away." Kagome gets hit by the staff and she catches herself with the sword. She gets up and trips, pulling the sword out. "Oops."


	8. A New Duty

**Sword Transcending Time 7- A New Duty**

Everything pauses, the fight, Jaken's attack, even the air seems to stand still. All eyes are on Kagome. How did she pull out the sword? When none of the demons here could manage it?

"Sorry. I didn't mean…" Not good. I unsheathe Tsuki-j'ou and step in front of her when Sesshoumaru starts to advance. He hesitates, but attacks anyways. Acid. A barrier covers me and Kagome from both swords, but doesn't stop the area around us from disintegrating.

"Seiya! Kagome!"

"A pity. I was wondering if she would be able to wield Oba-sama's other sword as well." Ah crap. I can't breathe in this crap. I get up and catch my breath.

'_Seiya…'_ I look around. Who was that? Oh! Kagome! I help her up.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yea, that was scary. I thought we were dead." We both glare at Sesshoumaru. "Hey! You tried to kill us just now!" Again, they stop fighting and stare at Kagome.

"You're pretty good at drawing attention to yourself today, Kagome." She smiles slightly and points Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru. "Um, Kagome, what do you plan to do with that? It's useless for a human." Inuyasha comes over and she hands the sword to him.

"Here you go. Kick his butt, Inuyasha."

"You're gonna get us attacked again, Kagome…" Sesshoumaru is pissed. Bones rattle and my ears twitch. I glance towards the noise and notice Jaken recovering from that hit. I step in front of Kagome and stand ready. I stand my ground when Sesshoumaru transforms into his true form, a giant white dog. A very fluffy dog at that.

That's interesting. I was expecting it, but to see it in person and not through memory is very odd. And the sword isn't transforming for Inuyasha. At this rate, he'll be killed. I fear for Kagome as well. Poison is dripping from his mouth, melting everything it touches. I cover my mouth and nose and search for a way out.

"Kagome, we have to get higher. Too long down here in this vapor and we'll die." She nods and looks around. I sheathe Tsuki-j'ou and bend over. "Climb onto my back. It'll be quicker." She nods and climbs on. Once I'm sure I won't drop her, I jump out of the fumes and get higher.

"Inuyasha! You have to get higher!"

"Don't worry about him, let's go. If you move around, you might fall."

"Milord! Defeat that worthless Hanyou!" My eye twitches.

"I swear, I'm going to teach that damned imp a lesson when I get close enough." We get outside just as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha burst through the shoulder armor on the skeleton and continue fighting. Kagome gets down and we watch.

'_Seiya…'_ I look around.

"Tell me I'm not hearing things."

"I don't hear anything except the fight." I sigh.

"Then I'm hearing things. You're sure you didn't say something to me a minute ago?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I didn't." I groan.

"Great, I _am_ hearing things." Kagome is intent on the fight again.

'_Seiya, you're not hearing things. Please, listen to me.'_ I look around. Where is that voice coming from? And it seems familiar as well. But I can't place it.

'_Who are you?'_ Inuyasha isn't making much progress against Sesshoumaru…too bad for him I'm not the type to step on a guy's pride by helping him in a fight.

'_You know me better than anyone. Because you are me and I am you.'_ My eyes widen and I pull Kagome out of the way as Sesshoumaru's paw swings around and nearly hits us.

'_Lady Mai?'_

"Oh, you're bleeding."

"Huh?" I lift my arm and stare at the rip in my sleeve and the blood on my arm. "So I am. I suppose I got hit."

"Are you okay?" I nod.

"Yea, it's already healed." But the shirt I'll have to get replaced or fixed.

'_Yes, please, listen to me. Tell Inuyasha about the sword. He has to want to protect a human for the sword to transform. He can wield it because he's half human, but because he despises his humanity, he can't use the sword. He has to want to protect your friend.'_ I nod to myself and step out.

"Inuyasha! Oh! Look out!" He barely manages to dodge and lands in front of me.

"What do you want?"

"Well, nothing if you're gonna be like that." Kagome steps out of hiding and approaches.

"We can help."

"Shut up and let me protect you damned bitches." Well, I didn't need to tell him after all. The Tetsusaiga pulses and transforms. "Now we're talking!" He attacks Sesshoumaru and cuts his left arm clean off.

'_Well, looks like he might have figured it out on his own. Now, I won't be able to talk to you like this very often, but I have a request of you, Seiya. As my reincarnation, you will be able to wield both of my swords. But you must travel to the Taiyou Shrine in your time to get the sword. You won't be able to wield the sword from this time._

'_And also. The war that strikes Japan, you know of it. You have to find a way to stop it. Otherwise, it will completely change the course of history as you know it.'_ Change the course of history? How can that happen? The war happened, that's history.

'_How? How will the war change history as I know it? I know of the war happening.'_ Sesshoumaru and Jaken retreat and Myouga comes out of hiding, with birds.

'_Yes, I'm aware of that. However, according to the history you know, the war ended. If it is not stopped, it will continue forever, until the end of either race. If that happens, the life you know will be erased. The Feudal era will never end.'_

That would be bad. Very bad. '_And also, Inuyasha and Kagome can handle themselves. Go back to your time and find Sesshoumaru there. I'm sure if you talk to him, he'll take you to the Shrine to get the sword and then back to Tokyo to come back to this time.'_

I climb onto a bird with Kagome and we leave the gravesite. I can't sense her anymore. Was I only able to hear her because of where we were? We land and I look around. I wonder if I'll return to normal when I go through the well. I need to get Taiyou-j'ou from Taiyou Shrine. We head into the village to rest. I change into my school uniform and start to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try something. If I turn back normal when I go through the well, I can actually go home once in a while. I am, after all, the priest at Tsuki Shrine."

"Oh, okay. Oh! Tell Grandpa and Mom that I'll be home as soon as I can." I nod and head for the well. Huh? What's Sesshoumaru doing here?

"Sesshoumaru?" He turns and I notice that he looks like he's about to collapse from blood loss. He does. I manage to catch him. He's out cold. I sigh and rip his sleeve. I make a makeshift bandage on his arm to stop the bleeding and look around. "Jaken! Where's that damned little imp?" He emerges from the trees and stares at me. He actually notices Sesshoumaru and freaks out.

"Milord!"

"Shut up you idiot. He passed out. Think you can get him away from here? If Inuyasha catches his scent, he'll try to finish the job."

"Why are you helping? I thought you were on Inuyasha-sama's side." I scoff.

"I'm on no one's side. I just don't want to see anyone die." I get up and grip the edge of the well.

"What are you doing?"

"Going home. Hey, do me a favor and tell Sesshoumaru, when he wakes up, that his aunt said she's sorry."

"For what? Why should I?"

"Because I'm Lady Mai's reincarnation. While I was at the grave with everyone else, I heard her soul. She wanted to apologize to Sesshoumaru for not coming back alive." I jump into the well and a purple light surrounds me. I notice my hair shortening and turning black again.

I land and climb out of the well. I check myself. My hands are back to normal. I touch the top of my head and notice that my ears are back in the normal place. That means that, most likely, the marks on my face are gone as well. I punch the air in front of me in victory before running out of the well house. Straight into Kagome's Grandpa.

"Higurashi-sempai."

"Seiya? What are you doing here? Kagome isn't here right now."

"I know. I just came out of the well. I've been in the Feudal Era with her. Tell her mom that she said she'd be home as soon as she could."

"Sure." I hurry off the grounds and to my own shrine. I get to the top of the stairs and look around.

"Home at last!"

"Seiya?"

"Chichiue."

"You've returned. Higurashi Kagome came a few days ago saying that you were stuck on the other side of the Bone Eater's Well. Is that true?" I nod.

"Yes. I have been in the Feudal Era these past weeks."

"You must tell me all about it. Once you're cleaned off. You look as though you haven't bathed in all the time you've been gone."

"It's been a long time since I took a bath I suppose. But there isn't really any way to bathe there. They have no soap and no shampoo. The only way to clean off is to dive into the river."

"Oh, you've had a frequent caller lately."

"Really? Who?"

"Personally, I think he's a bit old for you, but he called himself Sesshoumaru. I recognize the name as the owner of the large manor on the western side of the city." Sesshoumaru? I stop walking abruptly.

"_Sesshoumaru_? As in…tall, with long silver blond hair, hazel eyes, and is without a left arm?"

"Yes. Then you have met him before." I nod slowly and go into the house, dumbfounded.

"You're home!"

"Hahaue." I walk over to her and bend down, hugging her. "Were you able to walk at all, Hahaue?"

"In my worry over you? Of course not."

"Hahaue, the doctor explicitly said that you should attempt to walk at least once a day. Otherwise, you might never be able to walk again."

"I know I know. I just couldn't bring myself to do anything while I was so worried about you. According to your friend Kagome, you were in the feudal era. Probably right around the time of the war too." I nod.

"About that, I should bathe. I haven't done more than dip in the river for weeks. No soap in the past." I hurry to my room and lock the door. I look in the mirror and try to get used to my face being normal again. It's difficult. My ear itches.

I go to scratch my ear, almost forgetting that my ears are on the side of my head again, and shake my head. I pull the curtains closed and head into my bathroom, starting a nice hot bubble bath. I wonder how much school I missed. I'll be missing even more. Especially if I'm supposed to be going to the Taiyou Shrine.

That's in Kyoto. Oh well, I have to travel there anyways. It's traditional for a new Priest of either shrine to travel to the other and meet with them, to 'reacquaint the swords'. I get in the bath and sigh in relief. One thing I won't miss about the feudal era, the lack of soap. Huh? I can hear a knock on the front door.


	9. An Unexpected Guest

**Sword Transcending Time 8- An Unexpected Visitor**

That's odd. I've never been able to hear things all the way in the living room before. Is it because of the jewel? I touch my chest, where the jewel is. I wonder if anything will come after me in this time, because of the fragment of the jewel in my chest.

"I know I'm probably becoming annoying, but has Seiya-san returned?"

"You're in luck, Sesshoumaru-kun. She just got back today."

"You can wait in the living room for her, if you'd like. She's in her room, cleaning up from her trip." I'm going to have to ask my parents what they told him. Though I'll bet he knows exactly where I've been. I finish soaking away the dirt from travelling and fighting and get out of the bath, wrapping up in a towel and drying off most of the way before changing into a kimono and pulling my hair back.

I pause with my hair, forgetting that it's only waist length now. It shocked me for a moment that my hair was only at my waist instead of my knees. I need to talk to my parents about the demon thing too. I want to know which of them is human. Probably Chichiue. Hahaue is descended of the Tsuki line, while Chichiue married into the family.

The women retain the family name with marriage, because the women are the only ones that the sword will accept as its carrier. A female fang, for a female warrior. I laugh aloud at that and leave my room, heading to the living room. I think I should act natural.

"What's for dinner? I'm famished." I act as though I just noticed Sesshoumaru's presence and get a shock. Blank face, devoid of any emotions, or markings, his hair pulled into a high ponytail, and he's wearing the most normal clothes I've ever seen! Ripped jeans and a t-shirt. But the shirt is actually an American band shirt.

Coheed and Cambria. I almost laugh. I love that band. "Oh. Hello." He stands up respectfully and Chichiue clears his throat.

"It's good to see you again, Seiya-san." I almost choke. He's never been that polite to me! What the hell? When did he start liking half breeds?

"You…as well, Sesshoumaru…" I stop myself from saying Sama. Just barely. Again, Chichiue clears his throat and we look at him. Hahaue is missing, probably in the kitchen cooking. When she was in that accident that left her in the wheelchair, we had the kitchen remodeled to allow her to cook and such comfortably. The shelves are lower as well. "Yes, Chichiue?"

"I have a question. When did you two meet?" I glance at Sesshoumaru, not sure what to say.

"Um…"

"Well…"

"Actually, on the day of my birthday." Technically, that is when I met Sesshoumaru.

"And explain the reason…"

"Let's leave it at that. I'm sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready. You're welcome to join us, Sesshoumaru-kun." He nods politely and everyone heads for the dining room. I help Hahaue set the table and sit down. I glance over and notice that I'm sitting right next to Sesshoumaru. And Chichiue is glaring at Sesshoumaru from across the table. "So, Sesshoumaru-kun, why have you been so eager to see Seiya-chan lately?"

"And coming everyday at that." I flash an angry glance at Chichiue as we start eating. Sesshoumaru is nervous for some reason. I decide to change the subject.

"Hahaue, this is delicious. Is it a new recipe?"

"Actually, it is. Kagome's mother gave it to me a few days ago. Kagome-chan came by as well and helped me with a new recipe for fried eggs too." We all look at Sesshoumaru when he nearly chokes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Breathing and swallowing aren't good mixed together." Nice cover up. I know what the problem was, most likely. The mention of Kagome. Considering he nearly killed her. Probably several times after what I've been through. This is the future, and it looks like this is the same Sesshoumaru as back then.

"Speaking of Kagome, do you know what's wrong with her lately? According to her mother, she's been having a frequent guest as well."

"Who on earth would want to visit _Kagome_ daily? Besides her idiot friends."

"One of your other classmates. I forget his name. But I think his mother owns a pharmacy." I gag on my bite of food.

"Hojo-kun?"

"That's the name. Hojo." I manage not to choke and swallow the bite. Has her grandfather been concocting odd illnesses?

"Why on earth would Hojo-kun be visiting Kagome daily?"

"Apparently to give her different remedies for her various 'ailments' that have been keeping her out of school." I sigh. Definitely her grandfather concocting odd illnesses to explain her absences.

"What does she have now?"

"I forget. I think that Higurashi said something about pulling her back out." That sounds feasible, if she fell out of her window! I'm not going to say anything. Nothing at all.

"So, Sesshoumaru-kun, you haven't answered my question." Great, we're back on that subject.

"No particular reason."

"Really?" He's nervous again, not eating. It looks like he's resisting touching his missing arm. I'm the only one that seems to be eating.

"Anyways. How was your trip, Seiya-san?"

"Interesting." I glance at Hahaue and she shrugs. Apparently they didn't tell him where I went, just that I wasn't at home and on a trip. Chichiue looks plain confused. Did they not tell him I was on a trip?

"Where did you go?"

"No where really…mostly just…" I really don't know what to say in this situation. I'm sure that my parents don't know that this is the same Sesshoumaru from the feudal era. And I haven't had any time to tell them about what all happened in the past. So they wouldn't know that I met him there as well. For some reason, Sesshoumaru is laughing. Not really laughing, he's more chuckling.

"What's funny?"

"Did we miss a joke?"

"Not at all. Forgive me." This is not normal for him. I stand up and face Sesshoumaru.

"Pardon me, Hahaue, Chichiue. Sesshoumaru, can I have a word with you in private please?"

"Of course." He gets up and we go to the living room.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I suppose you haven't spent enough time in the past yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before you came back to this time, what happened?" I touch my arm, and my eyes travel to his hand.

"Nothing really." I notice it before he touches my chin, because I was watching his hand, but I wasn't expecting it at all. The touch on my chin at least. He lifts my face slightly and watches my expression.

"Oh."

"What?" He drops his hand and touches his left shoulder. I realize what he's thinking of and nod slightly.

"Which time?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind." I stare at him.

"Why are you being so polite to me? I'm just a half breed."

"Who cares about that?"

"Obviously you don't anymore. I'm not even going to ask how that happened. I'm sure I'll figure it out on my own."

"It's strange."

"What is?"

"Your ears. I got used to your ears being on top of your head." I laugh slightly.

"I have to remind myself constantly that my ears are in the normal place again. Wait. How did _you_ get used to my ears like that?"

"It goes along with the bit about me not caring about breeding anymore." I nod slowly, not getting it at all.

"Oh, I suppose I should go ahead and ask you. Since you're here and all."

"What? Ask away." I raise an eyebrow. This is not normal. He's being too compliant.

"I suppose the fact that you're being exceedingly compliant would also have to do with the breeding issue."

"Yes." I sigh. Maybe I should wait and go back to the past. No. I need to get Taiyou-j'ou before the war starts in the past. And besides. I'm tired of the feudal era. I need a break. And a trip to Kyoto would be a great break from the past.

"Um, how to put this…um…"

"Let me guess. You want me to take you to the Taiyou Shrine? So you can get Taiyou-j'ou."

"Yea. How'd you know?"

"You'll figure it out." I frown, but drop the questions.

"Anyways…"

"When do you want to leave? I'm sure you want to spend a while at home to rest."

"Actually, if I stay home for very long, I'll get restless. It's the weekend, so I won't be going to school." And I hate school anyways.

"What's this talk about leaving?"

"Chichiue! Hahaue." They were eavesdropping. I glare at my parents as they come into the room.

"You two have some explaining to do." I glance at Sesshoumaru, who shrugs. I sigh and nod.

"Fine."

"Well?"

"Um, as both of you know, I've been in the feudal era the past couple of weeks and well…" I take a deep breath and decide to explain it quickly and simply.

"And?"

"In essence, I'm the reincarnation of Lady Mai." Hahaue starts laughing.

"I thought you didn't believe in reincarnation."

"Um, well, I didn't. But I had a change of heart. But that's beside the point! While I was in the past, I sort of…met Sesshoumaru." Hahaue stares at Sesshoumaru.

"You just said earlier that you met at your ceremony on your birthday."

"Technically, that's true."

"My birthday was the day before I went to the past. In the past, it's only been a couple of days that I've known him."

"That's hardly a reason to bring you by every day."

"My reason for coming daily hasn't occurred yet as far as Seiya's time beyond the well is concerned."

"Meaning?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Seiya only knows of the events right around the time that I lost my arm." I flinch, remembering that.

"Yea, it's fresh in my mind."

"Okay, what happened?"

"Um well…"

"Basically, it was a sibling rivalry." Was? So either Inuyasha died or they made up. At the rate things are going, I'll bet it's the latter.

"Was?"

"It was a fight over our father's sword, Tetsusaiga."

"Uh huh. And the reason I've never heard of anything like that is?"

"Hahaue, not every detail is written in history. Some things have been kept secret." Like Mari and Mina. Probably even Inuyasha. "Speaking of secrets. Is there a reason why I was unaware of the fact that I'm Half Demon until I went through the well and ended up with dog ears?" Sesshoumaru chuckles and I glare at him. Immediately he stops. Hahaue and Chichiue look very worried suddenly.

"Yes, about that…" By the sound of it, they weren't planning to tell me at all.

"Sorry you had to discover it that way." I left out the fact that it didn't happen until I got hit in the chest by a fragment of the Shikon no Tama.

"Wait, only half? Last I checked, I was a Hanyou."

"Huh?"

"Oh right. I suppose it won't hurt. I'm sure you've figured out already that I'm a full demon." I nod slowly. I had a feeling.

"Then Chichiue…"

"Yes. I'm half demon."

"So that means that I'm actually three fourths demon." Both of my parents nod and I sigh. Sesshoumaru starts chuckling again.

"Looks like we were all mistaken about that then."


	10. Start of the Trip

**Sword Transcending Time 9- Start of the Trip**

"Apparently."

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Kyoto…"

"Why?"

"Well…"

"Dear, I think that's enough of an interrogation. It's perfectly normal for her to want to go to Kyoto. After all, it's traditional for the current priests of both shrines to meet occasionally. I'll call Taiyo-san in the morning and let her know that you'll be coming. And if you'll be going with Sesshoumaru-san, it's fine with me." That was easy.

"That's…"

"Who's in charge of this family?"

"You are."

"Then it's decided."

"Seiya-san, your mother is surprisingly like you." I laugh slightly.

"You think so?"

"Terrifying."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"So, when should we be expecting the two of you to set out?"

"Not too soon, I hope. You barely got home, Seiya."

"It doesn't matter."

"Actually, according to Mai-san, the sooner I get back to the past, the better…I would also like to get back as soon as I can. And in order to do that, we should leave as soon as possible."

"Mai-san? You've communicated with her?"

"Of course." Chichiue is the only one in the room that looks worried about this. Hahaue completely trusts my judgment.

"Hold it! You've only known this guy for a few days and you want to go all the way to Kyoto with him? Am I the only one that is worried about this?" Hahaue clears her throat.

"If I'm not mistaken, you have no say in the matter." I frown and make a point to yawn very loudly.

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt the argument here, but I'm tired. It's actually been a pretty long few days for me, what with all the stuff that I just went through in the Feudal Era and all, so I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh. I'm expected home soon anyways. Seiya-san?"

"Um, can you come by around lunch time? I'll be packed and ready by then."

"Of course. I'll see you then." Sesshoumaru leaves and I sigh.

"Okay! An explanation."

"I don't understand it myself really."

"As to why he seems enamored with you?" I blush at that.

"Yes, that. I don't understand it. Considering the last thing I saw of him before coming back through the well was him fighting with his brother."

"Were you injured?"

"Was."

"Meaning?"

"It healed immediately of course. You didn't expect me to come home in a bandage did you?"

"And, his arm?"

"Inuyasha cut it off using Tetsusaiga."

"Ah, and even a pure demon would have trouble surviving a wound like that."

"I spotted him before I left and stopped the bleeding."

"Okay…" I frown.

"I'm going to bed." I hurry upstairs and start getting ready for bed.

*Next Day*

"Okay, I think I've got everything…" I triple check my suitcase and nod to myself. I hear steps outside and hoist my suitcase up and hurry out of the room. By the time I get to the living room, I catch Sesshoumaru's scent that moonlit flower garden scent, outside the house and a knock sounds on the door. "Come on in, Sesshoumaru." He comes in.

"Excuse me." I roll my eyes.

"Hahaue! Chichiue!" No response. "Itekimasu!"

"Itterashai! Call when you get to Kyoto, Seiya-chan." I roll my eyes and head for the door.

"Okay."

"Here, I'll take that for you." Sesshoumaru takes my suitcase and we leave the house. Sesshoumaru and I walk silently down the stairs to the street and to a car. Before I have a chance to open the passenger door, Sesshoumaru is there, holding the door open. I marvel at this and climb into the car.

After a moment, Sesshoumaru gets in and starts the car. "Did you want to drive or walk?" I shrug.

"Whatever's easier."

"We'll drive. It's quicker. And you said yourself, the quicker you get the sword and back in the past, the better." I nod slowly and notice that the buildings are passing at a rather alarming speed. I glance at the speedometer and gasp. "What?"

"You realize what speed we're going, right?" He glances at the speedometer and shrugs.

"It's no big deal." I gape. "So anyways…it's rather awkward, with you not having spent enough time in the past at this point…" I raise an eyebrow.

"Meaning? What exactly should I be aware of? It's even more awkward with your current attitude towards me and me not having a clue why this is."

"Don't worry about it. It's not that important right now. And besides, if I were to tell you, it would spoil the experience." I stare ahead, thinking about that. "So, I seem to know you rather well, but consequently, I know nothing of your likes and dislikes."

"I'll answer your questions if you'll answer mine."

"Now, that's hardly fair." I set my mouth and glance sideways at him.

"I'm sure that it is. Though I'll drop the prior questions, for now."

"That seems fair. So, your questions?"

"The same as yours. Considering the only thing I really know about you is that you hate your brother."

"Used to hate. Thanks to you, we get along rather well nowadays." I raise an eyebrow, but don't ask how that happened. He's not going to answer those questions.

"Okay. You like Coheed and Cambria?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You were wearing a Coheed and Cambria shirt yesterday."

"Yea, I like their music. What bands do you listen to?" I shrug.

"A lot of different groups. Coheed and Cambria is one of my favorites. Along with Evanescence, 'NSYNC, Utada Hikaru, Little by Little, and a few others."

"Any artists you dislike?" I sigh.

"And just when he was starting to talk normally. It's not an artist per say, it's a genre. Heavy metal, at least the stuff where they scream the lyrics."

"I don't blame you. Whatever human started that stuff was an idiot." I nod slowly.

"Agreed."

"So, anything else?"

"What do you do nowadays? I mean, it's kind of hard for a demon to be around in the here and now without having problems." He laughs and I frown.

"I'm actually in the computer business. My cousin Nakira is one of the CEOs of…" The name rings a bell and I gasp.

"_The_ Nakira? As in, Akasora Nakira?" He nods once and smiles.

"I don't think that Nakira is a very popular name anymore."

"How old is she?"

"Let's see…about two thousand…one hundred or so years older than me."

"How is she your cousin?" It doesn't make sense.

"She's Chichiue's aunt's daughter. Though I think she's also a part time Goddess, even nowadays." I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay…so, you're in computers. Selling products or higher up than that?"

"I'm vice-president of the Tokyo branch." I nod slowly.

"Wow."

"So, you were extremely eager to get away from home. Is there something going on?"

"No. I just don't want to have to go to school. It's really tedious. I should technically already be in college studying to be a teacher."

"You want to be a teacher? What subject?"

"Mythological History. It's an optional class for third years at the high school I go to."

"And you should technically be in college for that?" I nod.

"It's that stupid thing that people have against skipping grades. I could have graduated from high school when I was taking the entrance exams."

"I have some friends in the board of education. I could pull some strings if you'd like." I smile.

"Thanks. But first, I'd just like to get the sword and handle whatever needs to be done to get things straight."

"Don't worry. It'll be at least a year and a half before the war starts. There's time." I raise an eyebrow and jump as a phone rings. I nearly laugh as Sesshoumaru goes to answer it. I shake my head and press the answer button on the phone. "Sorry." I shrug.

"Are you on the road already?"

"What do you want, Nakira?"

"To know if you're on the road already. Because if you're not, your lunatic secretary forgot to handle something."

"Yes, I'm already on the road. And you're the one who built her, so you can fix the problem. This is a bit more important than…"

"Oh yes, your alone time with your not-really-but-will-be-mate."

"Will you shut up?!"

"You're the one who started it. Anyways. I'm going to see if I can't talk Mny into sticking around for a few days. When are you planning to be back?"

"I'll be back when I get back. And good luck getting Mnyanna to stick around. She's even less reliable than Nashima. You'd be better off asking Maria to handle things until I get back. Oh, I got a call from Arianna; she said she's fine with you using the manor for the Christmas banquet."

"Great! Then I'll get on the planning for that. You're going to be in that area right? Could you run by there and ask her if the staging team would be able to stay there instead of having to go all the way to Kyoto and back?"

"No problem. If I forget though, it's your fault because you just _had_ to call while I was _driving_."

"Urusei! It was an emergency! And I'll call later to remind you. Or better yet, call me when you get to Kyoto. How far out are you? Wait, what time did you leave Mari's Place?"

"About twelve ten."

"Okay, so the way you drive to Kyoto, at the speed you drive, you're probably already about a fourth of the way there right?"

"Half."

"You're really hitting the gas aren't you?"

"Urusei. You're the one that rigged it. You know how I am."

"Yea yea, you're a lead foot that spent forever unable to drive!"

"Well, not all of us can move at the speed of darkness."

"You can run at the speed of light, which is damn near as fast! So I don't want to hear it."

"And with that, I blame Chichiue."

"Uh-huh. I'll let you drive then. Ja!"


	11. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
